when_the_cold_breeze_blows_awayfandomcom-20200215-history
Lina Loud
"Lina Loud is the freckleless and rich version of Luna Loud. She is really a very famous musician-to-be, and now I think if Quintana Roo has changed forever, I think she would be composing the patriotic songs for not only the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, but also for the Coalition of the Red Star, even also, the Federation of the Americas. Now I'm very afraid that she would murder her cousin named Luna, the freckled girl who's willing to die for Naruhito." --Su Ji-Hoon, The Golden Scare Cpl. Lina Anne Vanderbilt Loud is a main character of The Luxurious Loud House. In The Luxurious Loud House, she is the third oldest of Lynn R. Loud and Margaret Vanderbilt Loud at 16 (sixteen) years old (or more likely 15 (fifteen), since her breasts are actually not visible). Like her eighth cousin, Luna, Lina is a free-spirited musician with interest in rock n' roll who is popular around the world. She also owns an electric guitar and other musical instruments. In When the Cold Breeze Blows Away, the lead brawler in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force in combat. Outside combat, she is also the band leader in the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Military Band. She is very famous for writing the national anthem of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, Gloria a la Dictadura Revolucionaria Capitalista Unificada, as commissioned by his younger brother, who is also the Supreme Leader of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship, Richard Loud III, including all other patriotic songs for the UCRD. She will be voiced by P!nk (or Alecia Beth Moore) in her speaking voice, and Lea Salonga in her singing voice, in a Korean drama version of When the Cold Breeze Blows Away. Biography At 15 years old, Lina Loud is the third oldest child of Lynn Loud I and Rita Loud, and a member of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship cabinet and a wealthy counterpart of the Loud family. Her most annoying habit is speaking in a British accent. Enterng the Real World Foundation of the Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Composing the UCRD Anthem Planning to Attack Eeofol Invasion of Eeofol Dueling Against Luna Loud "You freckleless oni''! I'll tear your body, mind and soul apart. You hurted many Japanese people. I raise Yomi!" "''I don't care who you are, where you from or what you do. Just as long as you chasing your own Emperor's glory, do what's right, never give up on it. Bring it on. Bring it on." "I will die for the Emperor, Naruhito! TENNOHEIKA, BANZAI!!!!!" --Luna Loud to Lina Loud, before fighting each other in a katana duel, No Be Seppuku Personality Like her eighth cousin Luna L. Loud, who is the Supreme Commander of the State of Japan, Lina is a wild, caring and joyful girl herself and is the loudest sibling of the wealthy counterpart of her family and Richard Loud III's cabinet. She enjoys singing, playing musical instruments, and being with her family and the cabinet she is in. Also, she is very famous for writing lyrics of her country's national anthem and composing her country's patriotic songs. Appearance Lina, like her eighth cousin, has brown hair styled into a pixie cut and has black eye shadow, however, unlike her eighth cousin from The Loud House, she has no freckles. She wears a black t-shirt with a skull, a plaid black skirt, a grey belt, and high black boots. However, also unlike her eighth cousin, she wears a gold chain around her neck. Category:Animated Characters Category:Band Leaders Category:Brawlers Category:Brunettes Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Caucasians Category:Characters Category:Christians Category:Coalition of the Red Star Characters Category:Fanon Characters Category:Federation of the Americas Characters Category:Females Category:Fictional Characters Category:Free-Spirited Characters Category:Humans Category:Musicians Category:Politicians Category:Rockers Category:Roman Catholics Category:Siblings Category:Survivors Category:Teenagers Category:The Luxurious Loud House Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship Characters Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Ground Force Members Category:Unified Capitalist Revolutionary Dictatorship People's Military Band Members Category:Villains Category:Wealthy Characters